Once Upon a Dream
by Erenriel
Summary: Alice is starting to remember again. Will she remember her love long lost? *CHAPTER 10 UP*
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing except me. I considered selling my soul once but the chocolate was stale and the ice cream was melted. The Devil is cheap let me tell you! ; P  
  
(A/N)This is my first romance. Well of course it's about Legolas. But it isn't one of those boring, overdone Mary-Sues I assure you. Read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams  
  
It happens every night now; the same strange dream. I am cooking in my kitchen. I turn around and see my boyfriend, Brent, yelling at me. I cry and run out of the house as fast as I can. I run for hours and I never seem to tire. Then, abruptly, the scene changes to that of a dark forest. I pause finally, frightened by my unknown surroundings. I turn around and am facing a strange man. He has long blonde hair, and deep, blue eyes. I cry again as I think about Brent. He puts his arms around me to comfort me and I am lost in his embrace. It isn't the way the dream portrayed my boyfriend to act that bothered me. And it wasn't that I was with another man in my dreams, It wasn't even the frequency of the dreams that bothered me. It was that I seemed to know him somehow. I had met him somewhere. But where?  
  
(A/N) So what do you think? I know there isn't much here yet but I will write more soon. Well now that you've read it it's time to review. 


	2. Proposal

Disclaimer: I own my Legolas poster, my Winnie the Pooh PJ's, my Legolas poster, my bunny slippers, my Legolas poster, my teddy bear, my Legolas poster, my Legolas poster, my Legolas poster, my Legolas poster..  
  
(A/N) This chapter is kind of corny. But here is my idea of the ideal proposal. Also there is just a hint of mystery.  
  
Chapter 2: Proposal  
  
I awoke, as I always did, from the now familiar dream. I looked forward to going to sleep now. The mysterious man gave me comfort from the hardships of daily living. I felt a hand carress my cheek and I smiled. 'You're beautiful, you know that?' Brent whispered softly.  
  
I chuckled, 'I'd look better after a shower and a coffee. The only problem is this bed is too comfy.' I replied. 'Well I can fix that!' he laughed and with that he swept me out of the bed and carried my down the hallway. 'Eek! Help me! This man is trying to kidnap me!' I screamed in mock panic. Chuckling quietly about some secret only he knew about he set me down and shut the door as he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I stepped out of the steaming shower feeling much refreshed. I towel dried and put on a fuzzy housecoat. I opened the door and stared at the floor. A trail of rose pedals lead the way to the living room down the hall. I followed the trail silently, my heart racing as I thought of what this might mean. I got there finally and looked around in confusion. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Then I noticed the vase in the center of the room. In the vase was all the stems from the roses whose pedals adorned the floor. There was also one whole rose. I noticed a note beside the vase and read it.  
  
Dear Alice:  
  
This one rose is special, just like you. When the pedals of the other roses are taken away there is nothing left. It is that way with other women; take away the outside appearances and there is nothing left but an empty shell. Being with you I have realized that it is what is on the inside that counts. This rose is special on the inside as well. It is more than it appears.  
  
Love you forever, Brent XXOXOXOXXXOX  
  
I inspected the rose from where I stood; nothing appeared to be special about it. So I took it from the vase to get a closer look. It still didn't look special. But the stem felt hard. I flicked the pedals gently and there was a soft ping. The rose was made of glass!  
  
A hand slipped around my waist. . The other hand came up and gently turned the rose in my fingers. Then he slowly pulled out a pedal to reveal the flower to be hollow. The inside was black velvet. In the center sat the most beautiful ring I had ever seen!  
  
Brent took the rose from my hand. With one swift, fluid motion he came from behind me to kneel in front of me. He held the rose up and smiled. 'Alice, will you marry me?' he asked.  
  
'Yes!' I squealed in pure ecstasy. He slipped the ring on my finger. Then as gracefully as he had knelt he stood up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. I saw a swish of blonde hair pass before my eyes. I shut them and blocked all uncertainty from my mind as Brent turned on Paul Brant's "I do". Our song.  
  
(A/N) So what do you think? Is Brent not perfect. Hence the corny warning at the top. Well even if it is corny we all would want a man like that wouldn't we girls? (cheers from the crowd) Well for all you people put there looking for a guy like Brent I am selling him on eBay. Oh and all you girls who can't find him go on one of those Internet dating services and check: a Woman searching for Perfection. It really works! ^_^ 


	3. Memory

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. I live on a cardboard box. Wait, then I guess I do own something! ^.^ My cardboard box! YAY!!!!  
  
(A/N) I am SO sorry there hasn't been a chapter in this story for a while. First, there were the other stories I was updating. Then my computer broke down. Then I was on a long weekend break and went to Edmonton. ^.^ Then when I finally DID get back to the computer, I had writer's block. Luinramwen gave me some story ideas. I'm gonna try one of them out. If it sucks yell at her not me.  
  
Chapter 3: Memory  
  
Oh that day that Brent proposed to me was the best day of my life. He spoiled me. First he took out to Chili's. Oh they make the best food! So what if it wasn't a candle light dinner? Then he took me a Spa. A Spa! He made me laugh when he asked them to paint his toenails pink. He asked me if I had nail-polish remover at home. I couldn't stop laughing when he blanched because I told him pedicure polish lasts forever.  
  
But that night, the dreams came back. But this time, it was different. I was sitting on a tree branch in that same forest. Then He came. He climbed the tree with ease. I backed away, frightened, from the look on his face. He was livid. 'Why? Why did you do this to me? I loved you. For hundreds of years I have loved you! Then you disappear into that other world and what? You find someone else? Marry him? It's like you don't even remember me, or who you are! Tindomriel, come back to me! Please! I need you! Come back!' There were tears in his eyes as he pleaded.  
  
I shook my head. 'I don't know you.' I said slowly.  
  
He hung his head. 'Ai! Vanwarya. Vanwarya.' He whispered to himself. He placed an arrow with green feathers and a golden head into my palm. 'Remember me. Remember.' He whispered. Then the dream faded. Many images played themselves out. They had such stunning clarity, almost as if they were memories. A maiden dress in along flowing gown running through the forest with Him. Then them kissing under the starlight. The maiden, she looked so familiar.  
  
'Tell me your name.' I said. Who was He?  
  
He stroked my cheek. 'Legolas.' He whispered. Then I awoke. Under my hand rested an arrow, with green feathers and a golden head.  
  
(A/N) So what do you think? I know this chapter was a long time coming. But I think it was worth it. It turned out better than I thought it would. Review and tell me what you think.  
  
Ai: Alas  
  
Vanwarya: Lost her. 


	4. Remember

I pick up the arrow and looked at it. The workmanship was amazing. The arrow was lightweight and well balanced. In the smooth, polished surface tiny runes were etched I gold paint. The feathers on the end were green and they shone with an almost metallic luster. The head was made of gold, it looked like it was hand made.  
  
I turned it about in my hand. As I did so it seemed to stir some memory. ~*~*~*~*~* The maiden she had seen last night in her dream walked silently through the forest. She looked about her as she walked, as if she was looking for something. Something dropped out of the trees behind her and she turned, startled. It was Him, Legolas he had said his name was. 'Legolas! Why do you feel the need to do that?' laughed the maiden.  
  
Legolas straightened himself up. He looked much younger. Not physically, but there was youth in his expression, innocence. 'I love to make an entrance. You should know that by now, Tindomriel.' Replied Legolas roguishly. Tindomriel noticed that he held something in his hand.  
  
'What's that you've got there Legolas?' asked Tindomriel curiously.  
  
For the first time Legolas blushed. He looked down at the object in his hand as if it was something most fascinating. 'I. uh. here.' He shoved it into her hand, kissed her quickly and took off at a run. Tindomriel stared after Legolas in shock. He had kissed her! She looked at the 'Gift' he had shoved into her hand. It was The Arrow. She read the writing etched into the shaft, "I love you." It said. Tindomriel smiled. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I set the arrow down. That woman, Tindomriel, was she me? How could that be possible? I tried to clear my muddled head. What was happening to me? I set the arrow down on my bedside table. It was still the middle of the night. The sky was cloudless, the stars shone dazzlingly as I stared out my window. But then another memory played in my head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 'Tindomriel, there you are! I have been looking all over for you. What are you doing out at this time of night?' Tindomriel's brother, Calicamion panted as he fought to catch his breath. He looked as though he had been running all over Mirkwood to find her.  
  
Tindomriel smiled. 'Just looking at the stars little brother.' She replied softly, 'Have you ever wondered what's up there?'  
  
'Sister! You know as well as I what is up there; the stars of Elbereth. How could you think that there could be otherwise?' said Calicamion.  
  
'I do not little brother. But do you merely see them as points of light? They are too beautiful for that. They seem to be alive! I do not think that Elbereth merely made them to be points of light to look at. What if there are whole other worlds up there?' sighed Tindomriel as she looked up at the dazzling night sky.  
  
'Tindomriel,' said Calicamion gently, 'What else could there be?'  
  
'I know not little brother. But I intend to find out.' Whispered Tindomriel with quiet conviction. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Memories chased about in my mind. Things began to become clear. Another world. Another life. 'No! Stop!' I screamed as I put my head in my hands. I shut them out. Blocked away the memories. I did not want to remember. Whatever happened before this was my life now. Brent was my life now. I pulled the covers tight about me and fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
A/N The next chapter will have more character development. I promise. It will be told from the POV of Legolas. 


	5. Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings. But like a lot of people I sure wish I did!  
  
A/N: This is the chapter I promised. Legolas' big chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Resolve  
  
Legolas looked out the window of his bedroom and sighed. Tindomriel. The word whispered tauntingly in his mind. She had been gone 5 years now. Everyone, even her brother Calicamion didn't believe she was coming back. No one else had seen her. Few even believed she was alive anymore. But Legolas knew that could not be so. The dream the night before had shown him. Legolas gritted his teeth. The dream, it made him sick at heart. Tindomriel. He turned from the window and went down the hall towards his father's hall.  
  
Thranduil sat on his throne lost in thought. Legolas seemed different today. Ever since his betrothed had left Legolas had never been the same. He kept to himself more, refusing the company of his friends. Thranduil couldn't remember a time when his son had smiled in the last five years. But today was worse his son looked so sad, so angry. What was he to do? Nothing he could did helped Legolas move on.  
  
Suddenly Legolas burst in the door. 'Father.' Legolas greeted as he entered the hall. 'Father, I know this is going to be hard to believe but she is alive!' Thranduil did not need to ask whom his son was talking about. 'I saw her father, in a dream!'  
  
'Now Legolas,' cautioned Thranduil, 'Maybe you-' but he was immediately cut short by his son.  
  
'But she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember me. She doesn't even remember who she is!' Legolas was shouting with excitement by this time. 'Father I have to go after her!'  
  
'No!' said Thranduil. 'I will not have my son going Valar knows where because of a dream! I won't lose you too!' Legolas blinked in surprise. Lose him? What in Arda was he talking about? It didn't matter , he was going after her anyway. Tindomriel. With a curt nod to his father he turned on his heals and walked briskly out the door. Thranduil sighed with relief. His son was furious at him again, but at least he was safe. Little did he know that a plan was already forming in Legolas' head.  
  
A/N Is this any better? I have tried to develop the characters a little more in the last couple of chapters. I'll do my best to make this story even better for your enjoyment. I hope you all like how it's coming along. But then, I won't know unless you review. 


	6. On The job

Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by J R R Tolkien, but I'm working on it!  
  
A/N: Just so you guys know I am just getting warmed up. It's true that in the first couple of chapters I was lax in the character development category. I fixed and am still fixing it. Well the foundation has been laid for a great fan fiction. Now I am going to write this story like it was meant to be written. Now that I have made my promises it is time to prove it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: On the Job  
  
'You should eat something.' Said Brent as he moved about the kitchen. 'We don't exactly work at a place where you can go on an empty stomach.'  
  
'I'm not hungry.' I mumbled as I downed another coffee.  
  
'Nonsense. You're just too tired for your body to realize that it's hungry. You didn't get very much sleep last night.' Replied Brent as he laid a plate of sausages and eggs on the table in front of me. 'Eat.' He ordered.  
  
I gave in and stabbed at a sausage on my plate. I glared at it when I missed and the sausage rolled away from my fork. 'Maybe you should become a vegetarian!' joked Brent.  
  
'Maybe,' I mumbled and looked out the window. 'At least it has stopped raining.'  
  
'Yeah, the only weather worse is snow. Remember that time I got the police car stuck in the snow on that dirt road?' laughed Brent.  
  
'Yes!' I exclaimed, smiling for the first time. 'I told you it wasn't a good idea. Then when we got stuck you made ME get out and push!'  
  
'The worst part of it was that he didn't even go that way!' added Brent. 'They still haven't let us forget that one!' One of the best things about Brent is that he can make you laugh. I had never seen him upset for more than five minutes. He would be just livid then calm down right away. He said get it all out right away and it won't simmer, that way it won't burn.  
  
We finished breakfast (Brent was right, I was STARVING) and headed into the Millwoods Police Station. Millwoods was a part of Edmonton full of drugees. Brent and I were the best pair in the city for rounding them up. Four major drug busts this month alone. We set the record. We were the best.  
  
'Morning Alice. Morning Brent. How are the newly weds?' greeted the chief.  
  
'We're not married yet. Brent only proposed yesterday.' I replied quickly. I had had 4 cups of coffee already that morning, I was HYPER. Luckily I did a good job of hiding it.  
  
'Right. The best officers I have soon to be a married couple.' Chief seemed to like the idea. 'I'll be invited right?'  
  
'Of course Chief. I'll give you your invitation now. I don't trust the Edmonton Postal System' joked Brent as he handed the Chief his invitation. The Chief smiled and put it on his desk on top of a mountain of paper work. He is going to lose it, I thought.  
  
'Well, I shouldn't keep you two from your work. I'm sorry but you are stuck on traffic duty today.' Said the Chief. Brent and I groaned. Traffic duty was the most boring job in the business. But all the officers had to do it so so did Brent and I.  
  
We got in our patrol car and drove off. 'Great! We got radar on 99th.' Muttered Brent under his breath as he started up the car. We drove out of the station and headed out. Brent hummed under his breath as he drove. Another great thing about Brent is that he liked the same music as I do. He hummed "It's the End of the World" by Great Big Sea. So I sang along with it. 'It's the end of the World as we know it. It's the End of the World as we know it. It's the end of the World as we know it and I feel fine!'  
  
We laughed and stopped singing. It wasn't very far so we reached the street quickly. It was busy as usual. But we got lucky and were stopped a block away from the Subway. Unfortunately there was no Tim Horton's in sight so no coffee.  
  
The day went by much as expected. 99th was one of the worst for people speeding. So we were relatively busy. But it didn't stop us from being bored out of our minds. 'Sing me a new song Alice. You have such a beautiful voice. I want to hear one you haven't sang before.' Brent said over a Pizza Sub.  
  
It thought for a moment, trying to think of one he hadn't heard yet. Then I sang:  
  
'A Elbereth, Gilthoniel, silvren penna miriel o menel aglar elenath! Na-chaered palan-diriel O galadremmin ennorath, Fanuilos, le linnathon Nef aear, si nef aearon!'  
  
Brent blinked. It was not the kind of stuff I normally sang. He had never heard a song like that before. 'Where did that come from? I didn't understand a word.' He said finally.  
  
'I. Don't. Know.' I said. 'I don't remember.' I looked down at my sub, suddenly finding the pepperoni extremely fascinating.  
  
'Is it coming back?' he asked cautiously. He meant my memory. He had found me in an alley five years before and I didn't remember a thing. I had all of my I.D. He let me stay at his place for a while and the rest was history. I think that we were both sort of afraid of what might happen if I suddenly remembered.  
  
'I... don't know.' I said brokenly. He put his hand on mine and smiled that reassuring smile I had fallen in love with him for.  
  
'We'll be OK.' Was all he said.  
  
AN So what do you think? I am sorry that this took so long to update. Cookies to Luinramwen for writing that note to all of you guys for me. I couldn't leave you all hanging without a good excuse. I am so sorry! Cookies to all of you who patiently waited for me! I am so clumsy! Oh yes and tell me if you like this chapter. I am not very happy with it. 


	7. Mission

AN: YAY! Another chapter with my sweety! Legolas I love you!  
  
Chapter 7: Mission  
  
Legolas hung his head. "You are right Ada,' every word was a stab at his pride, 'I was being foolish to think of following Tindomriel.' It hurt even more because he was lying.  
  
'Good Legolas. I am glad that you feel that way. I knew that you would see it in time.' Thranduil smiled in relief, then his face turned surprisingly grim. 'I have bad news though, my son. The creature Gollum has escaped.'  
  
Legolas stared at his father in shock. 'How is this possible? Morriel and Gyathon were watching him!' Legolas cried out.  
  
'Remember how he clung to that tree last night?' Thranduil asked, Legolas nodded. 'Well Morriel and Gyathon were standing guard for most of the night. When Calicamion and Iestwen went to relieve they found the creature gone and Morriel and Gyathon slain. There were the prints of a large party of orcs.' Thranduil said. Legolas hung his head in grief, Gyathon had been one of his best friends, second only to Calicamion and the sons of Elrond.  
  
'I need you to do something for my Legolas.' Thranduil said after a moment. Legolas looked up expectantly. 'I need you to go to Rivendell and tell Elrond what has happened. And tell Luinramwen what had happened to Gyathon.' Legolas nodded. It would be better for the maiden to hear it from one of Gyathon's close friends. The pair was to be married at the end of the season.  
  
Then a thought struck Legolas, Elrond had a great library. Perhaps he could find a way to Tindromriel there! There was a good possibility. He had to take the chance! 'I will go Ada.' Legolas said calmly, hoping that Thranduil had missed the momentary change in Legolas' expression. Luckily, he had. Legolas smiled. There was hope for him after all!  
  
AN Yes I know that this chapter is short! I am sorry! There will be a nice long one real soon! I seem to be apologizing a lot lately! _ 


	8. Doubt

Chapter 8: Doubt  
  
The new few weeks passed quickly for me. There were no new cases at work. There was lost of paperwork though. I hate paperwork with a PASSION. I was busy getting ready for the wedding though. The dreams had stopped all together. I hated to admit it to myself but I missed them. I missed Him.  
  
One day I was shopping for a wedding dress with Ashley, a fellow officer and my bride's maid. Ashley was the other A-girl. We were called that because both of our names started with A. We were inseparable. The only that came between us was our boyfriends the B-boys. It was the stupidest joke at the station. Bobbie and Ashley vs. Brent and Alice. Brent and I were the "mature" pair.  
  
Anyway Ashley and I were shopping for my wedding dress. We found this tiny seamstress shop, I don't even remember what it was called. We pulled in and knew that there was something special about it. We walked into the store and looked around. The walls were covered with the most gorgeous dresses in the world! They all were simply and elegant. We were gazing around in wonder when we heard someone addressing us from behind. Ashley and I whirled around in surprise to find this tiny old lady staring up at us. She must have been less than four feet tall!  
  
'Excuse me. Are you here looking for something?' The little old lady's eyes were sparkling. Ashley opened and shut her mouth several times as if to speak but somehow she could not find the words.  
  
'I'm looking for a dress. I'm getting married in a few months.' I said and poked Ashley in the shoulder to snap her out of it. She jumped about a foot in the air and landed as red as a tomato.  
  
The old lady laughed. 'My name is Rosie. What is yours?' her voice was weathered and soft. It was comforting.  
  
'Alice.' I replied. The old lady smiled and took me by the hand and led me to the back of the shop. As she took my measurements we made small talk. Rosie had hand made every dress in the store. She had begun when her three daughters got married and she discovered that she had talent in making dresses. Her husband had died in the Vietnam War. After that they had moved to Canada from Montana where women could get better jobs.  
  
After several minutes Rosie had finished. She smiled. 'I have the perfect dress. Wait right here.' She skittered off to find the "perfect dress".  
  
'She sure I something. Ain't she Alice?' Ashley asked as we watched the tiny woman go. I nodded she reminded of someone. But no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't place who. I didn't help that I could remember almost nothing of my life before five years ago. All I had was the song, the dreams, and the arrow. I had kept the arrow under the bed where Brent wouldn't find it. The closet was Brent's mess. But under the bed was MY territory.  
  
Rosie came back carrying what had to be the most gorgeous dress in the store! I was simple really. It was long and flowing, not puffy like a lot of wedding dresses tend to be. It hung off one shoulder leaving the other bare. On the opposite side a flower was embroidered in silver thread across the hip. Tiny white beads were stitched into the silver lining on the hems. It was "perfect". I caught my breath. Rosie smiled, obviously expecting the reaction. 'Well try it on!' she said.  
  
I slipped into the dress. It fit perfectly. I knew that this was it. This was the dress that I was going to get married in. I turned to Rosie and Ashley. 'Well, what do you think?" I asked. Ashley just stared but Rosie appeared lost in thought.  
  
'Something is missing.' She said and skittered away again. She came back with a stack of "somethings". She had a pair of silver slippers, shimmery not tacky, a diamond-studded hairpiece in the shape of a butterfly, and sapphire necklace on a thing silver chain. Add the price of all that to the dress and I was guessing about $40, 000. But I let Rosie wrap my hair up and place the hairpiece on. I slipped into the sliver slippers, Cinderella style. Ashley clasped the necklace behind my neck. Ashley and Rosie stepped back and looked at me with approving smiles.  
  
I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the full-length mirror in front of me. I looked like a princess, I really did. I smiled as I pictured the look on Brent's face if he saw me walking down the isle looking like THAT. As I modeled the dress in front of the mirror and I didn't notice that Rosie and Ashley had left the room. I felt the soft, silky texture of the fabric. I marveled at the detail of the embroidery. Then a swish of gold caught my eye. I looked into the mirror and saw the man of my dreams. Literally. Legolas was standing in the doorway, there were tears in his eyes. He looked positively heartbroken. I turned around to tell him to leave me alone, but he wasn't there. Had I imagined it? Suddenly, felt very dizzy and then the floor came rushing at me and I fell into blackness.  
  
AN Gasp! Does that dress not sound perfect? Ooh perfect man, perfect dress, sounds like Tindomriel, I mean ALICE has everything going for her doesn't it? I'm back now. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was in Edmonton visiting my Dad. 


	9. Discovery

AN : Writer's block had claimed this story for its own for a long while. I had some ideas but by the time I was ungrounded and able to use them I had forgotten them. Well here is the next chapter. It's another Legolas one. And Alice is not going to M-E yet. That would ruin all the fun and make this story a lot shorter!  
  
~~YAY Another Legolas chapter! YAY~~  
  
Chapter 9: Discovery  
  
Legolas had arrived safely in Rivendell. After a short debriefing Legolas made his way to Elrond's library. Without hesitation he began leafing through books. He was searching for a spell that would take him to his beloved Tindomriel. It never crossed his mind that he might never find it. If he searched enough he was sure he would come across what he was looking for. But what was he looking for? The truth was he had no idea. But Legolas was not about to give up.  
  
After hours of fruitless search Legolas began to doubt himself. Did he really know what he was doing? Finally a maiden came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. 'Excuse me sir? I did not know that Mirkwood Elves were such avid readers. But it appears as though you are looking for something. Might I be able to help you?' the she-elf asked.  
  
'Yes actually. I am looking for information on the possibility of other worlds and any ways of reaching them.' Legolas replied snapping out of his reverie. The maiden nodded and scurried off. Legolas sighed, he had not missed the strange look that the servant had given him. He sighed, he had had no idea when he had started that is was going to be this difficult. Tindomriel. He would do anything to find her, including wasting a perfectly wonderful day by being indoors, in a library, looking through books.  
  
A moment later the librarian came back carrying a large pile of books. Legolas eagerly flipped through them to find nothing. He noted the librarian eyeing him curiously as with each book he became more frantic. There was nothing! 'Excuse me,' the librarian asked finally, tapping him on the shoulder causing him to jump, 'I think that I might have just the thing your looking for. Just a moment.' The she-elf ran off to appear a moment later carrying a heavy tome. She blew the dust off in Legolas' direction, causing him to sneeze. 'Sorry, this book hasn't been used in over five years, hasn't even been touched really. A pretty she-elf was looking at it several times. It was the only book she read in the entire library and I haven't seen her since. I wonder if you know her, she was from Mirkwood too. She said her name was Tindomriel.'  
  
Legolas' eyes grew wide and he smiled. He was happy for the first time since Tindomriel's disappearance. It felt good not to be overcome by all- consuming grief, like a great weight had been taken off of his shoulder's. He thanked the librarian many times. He knew without even opening the book that this was it. The one he had been looking for. He opened the book and began to read carefully, not wanting to miss anything. It was a book of complex spells. He flipped through the massive time looking for the correct one.  
  
He began to lose hope that this was what he needed when he found it. It was a spell to bring him to another world. He didn't know what world, the other books that he had searched through had told him that there were many. But he was sure this was the right one. He could feel it in his heart. 'Yallume! (At last!)' He committed the entire spell to memory. On the last page of that spell was written something that made his heart skip a beat. "Follow me Melamin." 


	10. Recollections of a Forgotten Love

Chapter 10: Recollections of forgotten love

I wandered about the house, bored out of my mind. All of the arrangements for the wedding had been made so there was nothing left to do. Brent had gone out with the boys and Ashley was sick at home with the flu. _I should go do something._ I thought for the umpteenth time. But what that something was I didn't determine for a long time. Finally I decided that a little trip down memory lane wouldn't hurt. And with mine so full of fog, perhaps it was better if I did it alone anyway. 

I went into the closet for the first time in a long time. We had a wardrobe so there was no real reason to go in there. All it was used for now was to store stuff. I got out one of our photo albums and flipped through it. I smiled. It was of that vacation we had taken on the West Coast when Bobbie accused us of being workaholics. We had borrowed Brent's father's sailing boat; a beautiful 34 footer made of wood. It's hard to find wooden sailboats these days, most of them are made of fiberglass. I laughed at the picture of Brent at the helm with that goofy captain's hat on and the most serious look I had ever seen on his face. Then there was the picture of me haggling (arguing) over the price of this necklace with this little old lady at the Saturday market in Ganges on Salt Spring Island. But by far the best picture was the time that Brent had complained about the best ice cream ever and I shoved my ice-cream cone in his face. It stuck and he had the most perplexed expression on. Then realizing that I had wasted my ice cream as soon as I took the picture I had stolen his. 

There were other albums but that one was the best. I neatly stacked them (the other thing that Bobbie claims is I am a neat-freak) in the corner of the closet and took out the shoebox of all the things I had on me when Brent found me. The silver bracelet had caused some confusion. We had taken it to a jewelry shop to see if the jeweler recognized the style of craftsmanship. All we had gotten was marvel over the quality of the silver and the amazing skill and time which must have been put into it. I looked at it, the jeweler was right it was remarkably beautiful. Strands of silver woven together with little leaves attached. The leaves alone bore astounding detail. I slipped it onto my wrist and I had a flash of memory. 

Tindomriel sat by the side of the pond tracing waves in the smooth surface of the water with her finger. She hummed a lighthearted tune and smiled at the distorted reflection of her lover in the water as he strode to meet her. "You are late meleth nin," she said as she turned to meet him. He smiled as he sat down next to her.

"I know, and I sincerely hope that this will make it up to you," he said as he handed her a bracelet. Her eyes grew wide as she examined it. The exquisite detail caught her breath. Then she realized what it was made of.

"This is mithril! I am sorry Legolas I cannot accept this." Tindomriel whispered handing back the barcelt. To her surprise he did not look hurt. He smiled and slipped it on her wrist. 

"Nonsense, only the best for you meleth nin. If it makes you feel better you can call this kiss as payment." Then his lips were on hers. One slender hand encircled her waist and the other hand found its way in Tindomriel's golden hair. That kiss seemed like an eternity but in truth it lasted only seconds. When they broke apart they stared deep into each other's eyes. "I will never love anyone the way I love you Tindomriel. Never."

Tindomriel nodded and took his hand in hers. "Nor will I."

I came back to reality with a gasp. I put my hand to my lips. I could still feel him there. Such love, such passion. I had loved another so and never known it? _But I love Brent now._ The thought became a litany in my mind as I left the room trying to banish the love for Legolas regrowing my heart. 

AN: Yes I know this chapter is short. I had to get this part done though. Another Legolas chapter is on the way. 


	11. Yep! He's lost it!

AN For something different this chapter is going to be from Aragorn's P.O.V. This chapter will still concern Legolas but I thought it would make more sense to see Legolas' – err – _condition_ upon his discovery from a third person; and who better to use than our favourite greasy haired hero?! Have some fun and I hope you all laugh your bloody heads off.

Chapter 11: Yep! He's lost it!

Aragorn watched his friend warily. An Elf doesn't go from near fading to giddy with happiness in less than two days without something drastic having happened. Aragorn, heroic lord of the Dunedain, however, could not seem to find the courage to ask why he was so ecstatic. He simply didn't want to know. He kept telling himself that it wasn't his business and that whatever it was it was a good thing anyway. He had just about convinced himself too. Then Legolas bumped into/bowled over him in his haste to make it to the other end of the corridor and around the corner. At last Aragorn's curiosity/frustration got the better of him. "What in the name of Elbereth has gotten into you?" To his shock Legolas giggled and grinned like a fool. The crown prince of Mirkwood would never do such a thing. The poor fellow had finally gone mad. 

"I finally found it Estel! I can finally reach her! It is a simple spell really, don't know why I never thought of it before. But that doesn't matter! All that matters is that **I can finally be reunited with my beloved Tindomriel**!" Legolas practically shouted, as if wanting the whole realm to hear. _Yep_, Aragorn thought bleakly, _definitely gone mad_. Aragorn grabbed his friend by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Now you **listen** to me! She isn't coming back and you can't find her! She's **GONE**!! Why don't you realize that? She. Is. Never. Coming. Back." Aragorn said, emphasizing every word. Legolas merely shook his head and flashed his dearest friend a toothy grin. 

"No I found it Estel! **_LOOK!!_**" Legolas said holding up a sheet of paper. Aragorn released his death grip and snatched the paper. His eyes grew wide as he read the hastily copied spell. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh! SEE! I told you!" Legolas laughed giddily. _It's not possible! _ "Oh yes it is," Legolas said, as if reading his thoughts.

"Well if this is all there is to the spell then why hasn't she come back yet?" Aragorn wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure. I think she has amnesia or something. I have tried to reach her in her dreams but she said things like 'I don't know you' and 'Tell me your name'. She doesn't remember. That's why I have to go to her. I have to make her remember." Legolas explained.

"Well I wish you luck my friend," Aragorn said, putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder. Then he chuckled, "At least I know that you are sane. Well sane for you anyway. As sane as you Sylvan elves get anyway." They laughed. "How long will you be gone? The fellowship leaves in two months. Will that be enough time? Perhaps you should wait until after the quest is over before you go to her."

Legolas turned and gazed out the window. He seemed to be mulling over this possibility for it was several moments before he said anything. "No," he said finally, "I have waited too long. I don't think I can last much longer without her. I will have to do it in less than two months, I will bring her back before she fully remembers if I have to. I have to go to her but I understand my responsibilities to the fellowship. I am under oath after all." 


End file.
